The present invention relates to a pedestal system, and in particular to a plurality of connector assemblies and accessories for a pedestal system.
Storage devices such as filing cabinets for use within office settings are well known in the art. These storage devices typically include a cabinet defining an interior space and a plurality of drawers slidably mounted within the cabinet for conveniently storing office supplies and materials therein. Heretofore, these storage cabinets have typically required components and accessories that are uniquely designed for each particular storage cabinet, including uniquely designed coupling systems for coupling the storage cabinet to other office furniture, outer aesthetic cover plates for covering the exposed drawer ends associated therewith, as well as attachments for drawer lock/interlock assemblies. Moreover, these systems and assemblies of the known storage cabinets are typically complicated in design, thereby requiring specialized tools or skilled persons for assembly, and are typically expensive to manufacture.
A storage system is needed that utilizes coupling systems, drawer cover assemblies, drawer lock/interlock assemblies, and the like, that are interchangeable within various storage cabinet configurations, may be assembled/disassembled without the use of specially designed tools and/or personnel, and are relatively inexpensive to manufacture.